Mau Cobain (ChenSung couple)
by Chevce
Summary: Oneshoot. Rasa penasaran maknae couple tentang ciuman. Bukan sekedar ciuman dikening atau pipi, tapi BI-BIR./"Hyung pernah mencium Renjun hyung?"/ /"A-ah anu itu... aku melihat Jeno hyung ciuman dengan Renjun gege."/ (NCT's: Jisung x Chenle) (slight: Noren)


Oneshoot

Cast: Park Jisung x Zhong Chenle

Other Cast: NoRen

Pairing: Chensung

Mau Cobain

Happy reading

.

.

.

"Hyung." Panggil Jisung

"Hm." Sahut Jeno

"Hyung pernah mencium Renjun hyung?" tanya Jisung penasaran

"Tentu saja pernah Jisung. Kenapa, kau ingin mencobanya?" tanya Jeno

"Ani, hanya saja aku penasaran." Ujar Jisung

"Kalau kau penasaran coba saja sama Lele. Kalian kan pacaran." Sahut Jeno santai

"YAKK! Dasar Lee Jeno mesum." Teriak Renjun yang tiba-tiba datang

Mereka langsung menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapatkan wajah merah Huang Renjun. Tentunya itu merah karena marah bukan blushing ya. Jeno menelan ludah dengan susah payah 'gawat' batinnya. Jisung hanya memasang wajah bloon. Anggaplah Jisung hantu saat ini karena yang dilihat Renjun hanya Jeno bukan Jisung. Jisung yang merasa panik langsung keluar dengan pelan, takut kalo Renjun hyung mengejarnya.

"Renjun hyung ternyata mengerikan." Ujar Jisung sambil menggelengkan kepala

"Jisung." Seru seseorang

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Jisung

"Kau habis darimana saja hah?" tanya Chenle kesal

"Hehe aku habis menemui Jeno hyung." Jawab Jisung

"Ck, sebenarnya aku yang pacarmu atau Jeno hyung sih." Ujar Chenle keki

Jisung mengusak rambut pacarnya itu.

"Tentu saja kau hyung, kau yang membuatku bahagia." Ujar Jisung sambil memeluk Chenle

"Dasar modus, bilang saja ingin memelukku kan." Ucap sambil melepas pelukan yang diberikan Jisung

'Dasar tsundere.' Batin Jisung

Chenle dengan gaya kesalnya itu pergi meninggalkan Jisung sendirian.

"Lebih baik aku menonton saja, palingan nanti Lele hyung sendiri yang datang padaku." Ujar Jisung percaya diri

.

.

30 menit kemudian...

"Jisunggggggg." Panggil Chenle

"Hm." Sahut Jisung karena terlalu asik dengan kartun favoritnya

Chenle mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jisung sambil memandangi wajah pacarnya itu. Menatap tanpa mau berkata, Jisung yang lelah diperhatikan langsung menoleh dan mendapati wajah memerah Chenle. Tentu saja Jisung panik pada pacarnya itu.

"Ya ampun hyung kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti ini?!" tanya Jisung sambil memegang wajah Chenle dengan khawatir

"A-ah anu itu... aku melihat Jeno hyung ciuman dengan Renjun gege." Cicit Chenle

Blush. Sekarang malah wajah Jisung yang memerah, ya kalian tau penyebabnya. Tadi dia bertanya kepada Jeno hyung bukan hanya penasaran tapi karena dia pengen cobain hehehe.

Chenle yang melihat perubahan pada wajah Jisung langsung bertanya.

"Jisung, wajahmu memerah juga." Ucap Chenle polos

Jisung yang ditegur seperti itu langsung gugup, "haha aku hanya kaget saja hyung." Ucap Jisung sambil tertawa garing.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Keadaan diantara mereka langsung canggung dan mulai suram. Chenle hanya menunduk dan sesekali melihat kearah Jisung. Jisung pun begitu, ia hanya menoleh kanan kiri dan kadang menggaruk tengkuknya. Mereka masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, pikiran tentang ciuman pastinya. Dan pikiran itu muncul karena Jeno mencium Renjun yang dilihat Chenle. Juga rasa penasaran Jisung akan ciuman itu sendiri.

CUP

Chenle mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu. Ia sadar bahwa barusan ia telah dicium seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah pacarnya sendiri, Jisung. Jisung langsung salah tingkah dengan kelakuannya barusan.

Dilihatnya Chenle dan hanya semburat merah yang muncul pada pipi Chenle. Jisung sadar bahwa ia telah mencium bibir seorang Zhong Chenle. Bayangkan, BI-BIR. Hal ini pertama kali terjadi diantara mereka karena biasanya hanya ciuman dipipi atau dikening. Namun, sekarang Park Jisung telah mencium Zhong Chenle tepat dibibir. Mungkin hanya kecupan singkat tapi itu sangat berarti bagi mereka. Mereka berakhir dengan pelukan.

"Lee Jeno." Geram Renjun

"Aku tak tau Renjun-ah, aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan Jisung dan soal Chenle... mungkin itu hanya takdir." Kekeh Jeno

Dan berakhir dengan NoRen couple yang beradu mulut soal ciuman ChenSung couple.

.

.

.

END

Ok akhirnya finish juga ngerjain(?) maknae couple. Aku buat ini karena ada yang request hehehe aku lupa siapa yang request tapi semoga yang request baca ya. Ini gak tau ide dari mana tapi tetep aja nulis walau gak ada ide. Maaf kalo gak dapet feel nya.

Ps: utang ku buat ff maknae couple udah selesai ya, jangan tagih aku lagi/geer

Pss: ff yang Baby Breath akan segera update. Sequel yang GWS juga udah aku publish ya. Dan ada ff baru yaitu, Siklus Cinta. Mohon dukungan dan review nya...

Review?


End file.
